Toon City in: Blue Harvest
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: With the townsfolk of Toon City are stuck in a blackout, Ferb begins to tell a story, which leads to a retelling of the story of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Based on "Blue Harvest"


It's a beautiful night in Toon City, Oklahoma. The Pines Twins were watching Golf with their Grunkle.

 **Announcer** : We now return to Sunday Golf on CBS. _[We see a golfer on the green trying to putt]_

 **Commentator 1** : And Mickelson here trying to save par. And there's Mickelson's wife. _[camera zooms in on her]_ God is she hot.

 **Commentator 2** : Look at that rack. There's a downhill lie for you.

 **Commentator 1** : Oh, they're just out there, begging to be touched. Pleading. How many golf balls you think she can fit in her mouth?

 **Commentator 2** : I'd hit that one in the rough, if you know what I'm saying.

 **Commentator 1** : Who are you kidding, Greg? You'd pork her for a week and then get tired of her.

 **Greg** : Yeah, you're right. That's what I do. That's my thing. But a hell of a week, though.

 **Commentator 1** : Hell of a week.

Then all of the sudden, the power goes out, and everyone gasps.

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! THE END IS HERE! GO CALL STANFORD!" Stanley shouted in shock.

"Calm down, Grunkle Stan. The power went out." Dipper then said.

"*gasp* Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel then said, happily.

"Not the time, Mabel." Dipper then said.

"CAMP OUT!" Mabel excitedly said.

Later that night, Dipper, Mabel, Sherman, Penny, Gerald, Arnold, Helga, and the others met up at the forest.

"Oh my god, the power's out." Sherman then said. "Even at Peabody's house."

"Thank god that the Teenagers are supervising us on this camp out until the power comes back on." Gerald then said.

"Boy howdy! What are we gonna do now?" Sid then said.

"Well, we could light some candles and read." Penny then said.

 _Wolfgang and his friends pauses before breaking out in laughter._

"Yeah right." Edmund then said.

"Yeah that'd be great." Wolfgang sarcastically said.

"You know, Wolfgang, you should shut up." Penny angrily said. "Because someone might laugh at you one day."

"Or, we could tell stories." Sherman then said.

"Yeah! Maybe we can tell our friends the story of when we were born!" Mabel then said.

"Uh, no one wants to hear that." Dee Dee then said, with her brother then nodding in agreement.

"Agreed." Dexter then said.

"No, I got a better one, now normally, I tell the stories, but I'm gonna let Ferb Fletcher, Phineas' brother, tell it." Gerald then said.

"Well, Ferb, take it away!" Phineas then said.

"Thank you. This is the story of love and loss, fathers and sons, and the foresight to entertainment rights. This is the story..." Ferb then said, catching everyone's attention.

"The story of Forest Gump?" Stinky then said.

"No." Harold then said.

"It's the story of _Star Wars_. Let us start with part 4." Ferb then said.

"Wait, why can't we tell them the 1st 3 films?" Phineas then asked.

"Because episodes 1-3 were boring!" Buford Van Stomm shouted.

"Anyway...Episode four!" Ferb then said, impatiently.

"I got the narration!" Buford Van Stomm said.

 _(Cut to Black)_

 **A long time ago, but in the 24th century somehow...**

 **Bearquarter's Star Wars**

 **Episode IV: A New Hope**

It is a time of civil war and renegade paragraphs flying through space.

There's cool space battles, and the bad guy is the good guy's dad, but you don't find that out 'til the next episode.

This lady is really the sister of the good guy, but they don't know it, and they kiss. Which is kind of messed up.

And you know what, it's still better than Pinecest, which is disgusting by the way, but then again, I mean, what if they had done something more highly inappropriate instead of just kissed?

Angelina Jolie kissed her brother. Yeah, she did. You know it, I know it, and her dad knows it. That's why they hardly ever talk anymore. You can run away to Africa, but you can't run away from the truth..

By the way, here's a tip for you: when this is over, go out and watch the series "American Dad". I stumbled apon it during Super Sunday when Denver was being beaten savagely by Seattle, it's better than Family Guy, and after hours of laughing, I almost fainted. But I digest...

Anywho, Princess Hapsheput was coming back from buying space groceries when this happened...


End file.
